1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for holding auxiliary gasoline cans on the rear of a vehicle. Particularly, the invention is an apparatus for supporting auxiliary cans to a "Jeep" type vehicle which typically has a rear bumper and, centrally positioned above the rear bumper, a spare tire holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Others have provided various devices for supporting auxiliary cans to the rear of a vehicle. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,336 shows the method of mounting a gasoline can suspended about a band attached around the perimeter of the vehicle spare tire. The problem with this device is that it adds substantial weight to the vehicle spare tire support bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,034 shows a strap which engages the bottom lip of a gas can and includes means for locking the top. The strap is adapted to be attached to the sidewalls of a vehicle frame but does not provide means for removably supporting a pair of gasoline cans to the rear of a vehicle in such a way that the spare tire is accessible without removing the gas cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,201 shows a device which includes a framework which is pivoted to the frame of a vehicle. The purpose of the device of this patent is similar to the present invention; however, this prior art device has problems and limitations which has resulted in it not being commonly employed by vehicle users.
The present invention overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art by providing an inexpensive and readily adaptable apparatus for attachment to the rear end of a vehicle which supports two auxiliary gas cans. The device provides a means wherein the spare tire of the vehicle may be mounted in its usual position and may be easily removed without disturbing the device supporting the auxiliary cans. Further, the device provides an arrangement which does not place undue strain on the spare tire holder and in which the spare gasoline cans are supported in such a way that they do not obscure the tail lights of the vehicle or the vision of the driver and are thereby supported in a manner superior to other known devices available in the prior art.